


On Your Knees

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Gavin Likes Being Bossed Around, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nines Likes Bossing Gavin Around, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: An enterprising individual known on here Lutarb posted a tweet that planted a seed in my mind -Nines feels such a power rush the first time he gets Gavin on his knees for him, while he still 'hates' his partner. Gavin is so unruly, but like this-- he's desperate to please. This is all well and good for him till Nines gets so overwhelmed that he loses his composureI couldn't help but write a bunch for this! I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutarb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutarb/gifts).



Gavin followed Nines down to the evidence locker, because of course he fucking did. He'd been seething ever since they'd both wrapped the case and now he was bubbling over.

After Nines catalogued everything he turned, and Gavin was right behind him. Bearing his teeth, just dying to give Nines a piece of his mind.

"Why are you always in my face Gavin?"

"Because you don't fucking listen to me when I'm right. And I was right about that lead!" Gavin snarled, his back was up, but he seemed to live in a permanent state of his back being up. His finger jabbed firmly into Nines' chest 

"I solved the case with evidence anyway, what does it matter?" Nines said cooly, and whilst it was true that they could've wrapped it sooner if they'd gone on Gavin's gut instinct, at the time there just wasn't enough to chase down his line of inquiry.

"It fucking matters, because I don't want to get behind!" 

"Gavin. This is a waste of your energy. I suggest you calm the fuck down and shut the fuck up," Nines said. Being firm. As he always was, though it never seemed to make a difference. 

When they saw eye to eye they worked amazingly together. But like this Gavin was just so... Unmanageable. 

"Then fucking _make_ me!" Gavin yelled in his face really squaring up. 

A quick scan showed his heart rate was elevated, that was to be expected, but what Nines didn't count on was how Gavin was _blushing_. 

"Fuck, Gavin. Does the idea of me pushing you around turn you on?" Nines smiled, he placed his hands on Gavin's shoulders gently.

"What?!" Gavin's blush grew heavier, "The fuck are you talking about?" He argued but the fight had drained from his voice. 

"You're aroused Gavin. I can tell," Nines teased.

"Fuck off! I told you not to scan me!"

"Answer the question," Nines said with the same cold voice he'd use for interrogations, and he watched Gavin shudder, "Does the thought of me pushing you around turn you on?" 

"Shit-" Gavin let out a breathy exhale, and weakly replied, "Yes." 

Nines smiled wryly at him, as he pressed down on Gavin's shoulders, wondering just how true his admission was.

Gavin resisted, "Fuck! No! Not here." 

"So you do have some decency, good to know. However, if you _really_ want this from me, then why don't you come home with me after work tonight? Then we'll find out just how much you like it."

"Fuck you!" 

"That wasn't a 'no' was it?" Nines smiled, "Perhaps I'll see you later, for now I've got some more paperwork to take care of," Nines brushed past Gavin and left, wondering if he was all bark. He would find out soon enough...

* * *

Gavin followed Nines home, a few paces behind but he still did it. Much to Nines' amusement. Nines let him in, guided him to the couch, where Nines sat, and Gavin went to. 

"No," Nines warned him, "You kneel, here," he indicated to the spot on the floor between his legs. 

There was a moment where Gavin didn't budge from where he was standing, where they locked eyes, and for a moment it looked like he wouldn't go. 

Then his gaze softened and he knelt, right down on the rug in front of Nines. It was _fascinating_ to watch him go, to be subservient and happy to do it. 

"Now what are you gonna do with me?" Gavin challenged, he smiled gleefully, his face lit up in a way Nines had never seen before. 

"I believe you've got a problem running your mouth off when you shouldn't. So, how about we solve that," Nines leant forward and cupped Gavin's cheek with one hand and slid two of his fingers into Gavin's mouth. Gavin moaned filthily, his eyes fluttered closed and he started to suck down on the intruding digits. 

Gavin was totally pliant. It was unlike any version of Gavin that Nines had ever encountered. And Nines was so weak for it. 

He tried to maintain his composure, to remain domineering and controlled, but as Gavin sucked and moaned it started to crack Nines' resolve. He couldn't help but start to thrust his fingers in and out of Gavin's mouth faster, making him sloppy and needy to reflect how he felt himself. 

"Fuck," Nines sighed, "You're quite the sight like this Gavin. You're so desperate aren't you?" 

Gavin whined an affirmative that sounded so strained and cloying that Nines' lost any semblance of control. 

He pulled his fingers out from Gavin's mouth and observed his flushed face and reddened lips, they looked so inviting, he grasped Gavin by the shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss moaning himself now as Gavin gave in even more and let Nines take charge of the embrace. 

By the time they broke apart Gavin was panting, and looking so painfully aroused. 

"Nines, I- I didn't know how far I wanted to take this until now but, fuck- Please- I _need_ you." 

And that was all it took for Nines to drag Gavin to his bedroom, Gavin's desire to please him didn't end there either and it seemed only to feed on Nines' urgency. 

Nines had read descriptions of intoxication and figured that seeing Gavin like this the closest he'd ever get. It was addictive to watch how Gavin changed from being so combative and aggressive, to melting like this and becoming putty in Nines' hands. 

Nines found after this, after they went all the way he wanted to keep seeing it, and luckily for Nines, Gavin wanted to keep giving it too. 

They set up an arrangement of sorts, whenever Gavin felt angry, pent up, too hot headed to deal with the shit they had to deal with on the force, Nines would let him into his apartment for the evening, and take pleasure in pulling Gavin apart and putting him back together again. It was the single best thing that ever happened to their relationship. 

Now at work, Gavin was more tempered, he seemed to have less bite unless something really got under his skin. It made their lives easier. Of course, they were playing with fire with regards to the fraternisation policy, but what they'd found between them was too good to give up. Even for that. 

People had noted how they seemed closer, and how Gavin had gotten softer over the months to follow, but he was still scary if he wanted to be, and Nines was still largely stoic and unapproachable to the majority of the force. So no one commented on it in front of either of them. 

The evenings remained theirs, a bond shared between the two of them. Of their mutual desire to exchange power. For Gavin to let himself become supple and be molded by Nines into whatever shapes Nines pleased. It worked for them. 

It fucking worked.  
And it was glorious.


End file.
